Speak Now the Story of Us
by OrangeZest100
Summary: My Harry and Draco love story.


**AN: ** This popped into my head while I was listening to Taylor Swift's _Speak Now_ album. This switches between Harry's and Draco's perspectives.

Chapter 1

The Astronomy Tower

I went up to the Astronomy Tower that night. It was one of those nights; the ones where I was haunted by the past, my own and my enemy's. I needed the air and stars. The stars up there made me think of all the possibilities and that always made me feel better. Maybe it was only at midnight that I could feel that, but I digress. I arrived as usual, going directly over to the rail to stare up at the sky. Then I heard you greet me: "Potter." For some reason, I didn't immediately turn and antagonize you as I normally did. Instead, I continued staring up at my stars and answered with your name.

"Malfoy." I heard you chuckle softly and turned to see you leaning against a support beam, staring at the stars too. When I looked your way you flicked your eyes in my direction and for once your eyes weren't full of hate, not even malice. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," and you paused, as if unsure. "You?"

"No." I made my over to you and sat down. You slide down so that you were sitting next to me. We continued staring at the stars. "You finish the potions essay?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yep." We sat in silence for a while longer. Do you know how comfortable you look in silence? _You_ never had to worry about what you said in silence. You look calm; you look happy. I had never seen you like that before; I was entranced. "I grew up with the Dursleys." I don't know what made me say it, but you didn't seem to mind. "There's my Aunt Petunia-my mom's sister-her husband Vernon, and my cousin Dudley." You turned to me, listening intently, and suddenly I'm telling you my life story, not in any hurry to tell it, just intent on you knowing it. "Hermione cried everyday after he left, you know. Eventually I convinced to go to Godric's Hollow, which turned out to be a bad idea." I continued rambling on like that, sharing my innermost thoughts, feelings, and secrets. It only took me two hours to tell it all and you didn't interrupt once.

"I grew up with my parents, Lucius and Narcissa." Then you told me your life story and innermost thoughts, feelings, and secrets. I listened quietly. "They had Snape secure me to a chair. They were determined that I would become a Death Eater, even if I didn't want to." It only took you two hours to tell it all, the good and bad. We hid nothing from each other. We were the closest confidants the other had ever had. "So now what?"

"I don't know." You were always the one with the plan. You didn't have one that night did you?

"I guess we just pretend it never happened, agreed?"

"Agreed." We shook hands and I watched you walk off. How did we not know then? Everything changed that night and I'm starting to suspect we'll never get back to before.

I had woken up again in a cold sweat. It was only the dream of events after Voldemort's death that could wake me up like that, shivering, drenched in sweat, and breathing shallow. It was always coupled with claustrophobia. Maybe it was the fact that I had been thrown into a pit or maybe it was the torture. Either way, the dorm room always felt like it was smothering me and I'd seek open air. I don't know why I went to the Astronomy Tower that night considering how far away it is from my common room, but never the less I found myself there. Maybe I needed to see the stars and the dreams they represent. Maybe I was just running from the past. You were running from the past too, weren't you? That was the one thing you never said, why you were running. You were running, really, hurrying toward the railing with no regards for safety. You had always been reckless and that was something I respected in you. "Potter." You don't turn. I was astonished that you were blatantly disregarding your guidelines like that.

"Malfoy." I prevent a smile. You've never used my name much and I wonder if you've ever noticed. I allowed myself a chuckle though, to see if I could push your buttons. I've always loved pushing your buttons. You turn but I only cast you a brief glance. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No." You move over and sit by my feet. I tell myself I'm tired of standing and sit too. I've always been a liar. We sat in silence. You look uncomfortable in silence. You squirm, like the silence is trying to crawl inside you. You ask about the potions essay. I answer but I don't care because I've always hated small talk. Then you surprise me again, just as you've always have. "I grew up with the Dursleys. There's my Aunt Petunia-my mom's sister-her husband Vernon, and my cousin Dudley." Did you know you're fascinating? You sat there that night and told me, one of your enemies, your life story. You finished and you made me say something even I didn't suspect. I've always been glad that I've known myself well. I scared myself that night.

"I grew up with my parents, Lucius and Narcissa." I told you my life's story in all its' horrible details. I didn't even blink it felt so normal, so natural. I finish and neither of us speak. I wanted to whisper you name, to fill the silence if nothing else. "So now what?"

"I don't know." For once, neither of us had a plan. So I made up a standard plan. I should have known it wouldn't stay that simple.

"I guess we just pretend it never happened, agreed?"

"Agreed." We shook hands. I left after that because the stars seemed ominous then, like they were watching me.

**AN:** Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed this and I'll finish the next chapter eventually.


End file.
